1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor and more particularly to a slide gate for a conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, many types of conveyors have been provided for conveying a wide variety of bulk or particulate material. The conveyors normally include an elongated conveyor housing having a head end and a tail end which has an endless chain extending around tail and head pulleys with the chain having a plurality of spaced-apart flights thereon. In many cases, gates are provided in the conveyor housing between the tail and head ends thereof so that the materials being conveyed may be discharged therefrom. In most cases, the bottom wall of the conveyor housing has a discharge opening therein which is selectively opened and closed by means of a slide gate. Normally, the slide gate is positioned closely adjacent the bottom surface of the bottom of the conveyor housing which means that a recessed or vacant area is created above the slide gate when it is in its closed position. The particulate materials will accumulate in the recessed area, since the flights normally are not able to move downwardly into the recessed area above the slide gate to completely clean the recessed area. Thus, when the conveyor is used to convey several different materials, contamination can occur, since it is not possible to completely clean the conveyor housing.
A further disadvantage in the conventional slide gates is that they do not adequately seal the discharge opening when in their closed position which permits dust to escape from the interior of the conveyor housing.
A slide gate apparatus is disclosed for use with an elongated conveyor including a conveyor housing having a bottom having a discharge opening formed therein. In the preferred embodiment, the bottom of the conveyor housing includes downwardly and inwardly extending side portions which have a flat bottom wall extending between the lower ends thereof. The discharge opening is formed in the bottom wall by removing a quadrilateral-shaped portion therefrom. The conveyor includes a chain which extends around head and tail pulleys and which has spaced-apart flights mounted thereon. A slide gate support is positioned beneath and to one side of the conveyor housing adjacent the discharge opening. A flat slide gate is mounted on the slide gate support and is selectively slidably movable between a closed position wherein the slide gate closes the discharge opening and an open position wherein the slide gate is retracted from the discharge opening. The slide gate is transversely movable with respect to the longitudinal axis of the conveyor housing. The slide gate is received within the discharge opening when the slide gate is in its closed position. When the slide gate is in its closed position, the top or upper surface thereof is substantially flush with the top or upper surface of the bottom wall. The slide gate support includes a pair or side seals positioned at opposite sides of the discharge opening and which extend upwardly and outwardly therefrom. When the slide gate is in its closed position, the upper surface of the slide gate is closely positioned against the underside of the side seals to prevent the escape of material and dust from the interior of the conveyor housing. Inclined ramps are provided in the slide gate support at the tail and head ends of the discharge opening and which are positioned therebelow to aid in causing the slide gate to move into a position wherein the upper surface thereof is flush with the upper surface of the bottom wall of the conveyor housing.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved slide gate for a conveyor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide gate for a conveyor wherein the upper surface of the slide gate, when the slide gate is in its closed position, is substantially flush with the upper surface of the bottom wall of the conveyor housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved slide gate for use with a conveyor which prevents the escape of material and dust from the interior of the conveyor housing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a slide gate for use with an elongated conveyor wherein the slide gate apparatus includes means for guiding the slide gate into its closed position so that the upper surface of the slide gate is substantially flush with the upper surface of the bottom wall of the conveyor housing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slide gate for use with an elongated conveyor which prevents the accumulation of the material being conveyed above the slide gate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.